1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting apparatus with an illuminance equalizing lens, and more particularly to a lighting apparatus with an illuminance equalizing lens in which the intensity of illumination on an illuminated surface is uniformed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a lighting apparatus of the prior art, a light ray from a light source such as an electric bulb is distributed roughly by installing a reflector, a shade, a globe or a bowl so that the intensity of illumination on an illuminated surface is strong at portions near the light source and weak at portions remote therefrom. However, the equalized distribution of light rays on an illuminated surface cannot be obtained by the above-mentioned lighting apparatus of the prior art.